Bloodlust
by Majin Maljita
Summary: Bulma is the strongest saiya-jin in the universe. Vegeta envies her talents. What chaos ensues when Bulma is asked to become Vegeta's personal bodyguard? R&R!
1. The Demon That is Bulma

**Bloodlust**

**A/N:** Yup. You guessed it. Another BV story. A much more darker, complex one that's been brewing in my mind for quite a while. I've just been looking for the right inspiration to bring it forth & I found it after reading several fics on this site. So thank you all BV writers for giving me the strength to continue with a new story and I hope that you'll enjoy it because it will most definitely be very original.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Dragonball Z.**

* * *

Darkness enveloped her body drowning her in the rich atmosphere of the night. Her senses tingled as her quick saiya-jin hearing picked up on the sound of a twig cracking. Without warning, she charged towards the unseen force in a quick, elegant grace. A ball of burning sapphire light was hurled through the air. A cry of death sounded as the glowing sphere mercilessly incinerated another one of her attackers. The young girl hadn't even broken a sweat. A sickening chuckle escaped her lips as she descended to the concrete of the courtyard's training sanctuary. A sea of bodies littered the area. Casually, she lifted a finger and burned every last one into nothing. Her master would be pleased.

She was unstoppable.

Nobody had ever seen a female warrior quite like this exotic blue haired saiya-jin.

She was a legend.

Her Lord and Master stepped out of the shadows to applaud her performance. He had taught his pupil well. He chuckled in approval and congratulated her on graduating her training. "You have done well, _ritoru akki. _The King will be pleased."

"I have told you once, and I will tell you again, m'Lord, I will **not** be reduced to playing babysitter for that bastard's son."

Her Master loved his spitfire of a student. Her spirit was remarkable, as were her abilities. "You know you have no choice, Bulma. The King has specifically chosen you to become the Prince's bodyguard."

An animalistic scowl twisted on her face as a glint of pure, unbridled hatred appeared behind her sapphire eyes. "Then I shall simply kill him and take over the throne. He would prove to be no challenge for the demon that I am." She spat in pure venom making sure she accentuated her hatred of the King and his son.

Her Lord simply chuckled again. What an arrogant pupil he had. "That is exactly why he needs you. You are his only hope of protecting the Prince from the evil that is Lord Frieza."

"Let the saiya-jins die from his hand."

"Have you forgotten that you, my dear, are a saiya-jin as well?"

"No, but I am not entirely one of them. I am a demon. An instrument of destruction. Have _you_ forgotten?"

Lord Raien Shinigami was her Master's full identity. He was skilled in the dark arts of the demon. Most of his techniques had been stolen from the deadliest creatures in Hell. He was considered the God of Death for many reasons. He had purged more planets in his life than any other being in the entire Universe. Not even Lord Frieza himself. He had been wandering Vegeta-sei for many years until he had found an abandoned babe which was his pupil, Bulma Shinigami. The demon had soon discovered why one would not have abandoned the child. She had a taste for destruction and bloodshed even at a young age.

Raien was a half-breed. A cross between a saiya-jin and an ice-jin. A forbbiden pairing on this world. But nobody had dared challenge him after seeing what he had done to a former King of Vegeta-sei. Instead they honored him, feared him, respected him. Nobody ever dared to cross his path.

"No, beautiful, of course I have not forgotten."

He had trained her well.

Bulma was one of the most beautiful saiya-jin females on the planet. Inside her swelled much hatred for her own race and the Ice-jins. She had learned it from her Lord. He had told her stories of the ridicule he had received from both races for being what he was - a hybrid. Her hatred for the King stemmed from when he had learned of her lineage and confronted Shinigami about the situation. The King saw her power and immediately wanted her for his son. He had arranged her betrothal to the Prince as soon as he possibly could.

She was the Princess of Vegeta-sei.

Born to the best friend of the Queen and a very influential scientist named Bardock.

A First Class and a Third Class.

And she hated it.

The stunning blue haired saiya-jin had been misfortunate to meet the Prince one or twice in her travels. He had been completely and utterly rude to her. She had been almost tempted to kill him on the spot. Although, she had refrained from doing so due to the consequences of killing a Royal. She would rather live with the arrogant, pig-headed, son of a bitch than to be the dishonor and shame of her race.

"Good," she replied in arrogance.

"King Vegeta still needs you whether you like it or not and you will guard your Prince and future husband. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she spat in distaste before continuing, "If he's supposed to be **my** future husband then how come he can't seem to handle himself? Why does he need his future wife to look after him? Wouldn't that damage his already bent pride?"

"You and your brother Kakarot are the only ones capable of keeping Vegeta-sei safe from Frieza."

"Then let Kakarot play hero and leave me out of the world's affairs."

"It's not that simple, m'Lady."

"Why isn't it?"

"Because you are needed for more than physical strength, my dear. They need you for your knowledge of technology. They wish for you to work with your father on the machine that he is working on that will help increase the strength of our people. Frieza is already advancing his technology further than we have. He is making us seem primitive in our knowledge."

An arrogant smirk appeared on her delicious ruby lips. "Not so long as I'm around, he won't. I will crush him physically and with my superior knowledge of technology. He won't even know what hit him."

Shinigami smirked in the same manner and replied, "That's my girl."

His hatred of Frieza ran deeper than his hatred for the saiya-jins. Specifically because he was born of a saiya-jin male and an ice-jin female. That female being Lord Frieza's oldest sister who has perished from her own brother's hand. Frieza had been purely and utterly disgusted with his sister that she had lowered herself to sleep with a 'filthy monkey' as he called them. He had decided to take matters into his own hand, killing his sister and the saiya-jin she had mated with, and for several years tried to hunt down Shinigami and kill him but never succeeding. He wished for his Uncle's demise even more than the King did. He wanted Frieza dead for destroying his parents and leaving him alone.

Bulma was going to be his salvation.

She was going to be the key to liberate the saiya-jins and the universe from his rule.

She and Kakarot were their only hope.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that was the chapter, short and sweet. I didn't really feel like dragging it out. But the next chapter will definitely be longer. Hopefully you caught the jist of what the fic was about in there. Let me know what you think! I love feedback of all kinds so don't hold back!


	2. The Beast That is Vegeta

**Bloodlust**

**A/N: **Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I'm glad you like the story. This chapter is all about Vegeta. Hope you like it. You'll see how he acts now and what he thinks about everything. But anyways, please enjoy! Cause I know I enjoy writing it for you guys! Let me know what you think.

* * *

The dark comfort of the night was all around the young male. Coal spheres were narrowed upon the dark sea of burning lights peering down at him from above. He'd always loved to stare at the stars. They were the only form of serenity that this demon had. His perfectly chiseled body was thrown back into the tender field of green. The gardens were his favorite place to be at night. Although, his original intentions had been to use the outdoor training facility but he'd seen that it was occupied by a half-breed and his betrothed.

Two people who disgusted him more than anything.

He'd had the displeasure of crossing Shinigami once in his life. The hybrid demon had nearly killed him for insulting the color of his tail. The imperious saiya-jin had never dared to say such a thing again.

Then his thoughts drifted to the woman.

His future bride.

His future bodyguard.

The insult to his pride.

Vegeta loathed her with every ounce of his being. How could some exotic colored saiya-jin have more power than he did? It just didn't make any sense. He was supposed to be the legendary. Instead that insignificant wench had managed to surpass him in power - as well as her no brained brother, Kakarot.

The more he dwelled on Bulma, the more he thought about the child that they were to produce.

The next Prince of Vegeta-sei.

He would be unstoppable.

**Nothing** would be able to take him out.

Not even Frieza.

That thought made the young prince proud. The greater part was that he wouldn't have to keep the woman around. The Kings of the past had murdered their wives after they gave birth. Not his father, though. His father was weak. His father allowed a woman to seed her way into his heart. He let her live. King Vegeta was a disgrace among saiya-jins.

He hated his parents.

Both of them.

His mother was constantly interfering in his affairs trying to take everything away from him. That woman tried to control him. He didn't allow such things to happen. She had quite a few scars from her only son. Ones that Vegeta made sure she would remember. Queen Rosicheena never dared cross him again.

Bulma would soon learn her place as well. She'd learn that she would have no control over her future husband. She'd also learn that as soon as his heir was birthed, she would die. By his hands. He would not tolerate that loud mouthed harpy to rule over what was rightfully his. The Kingdom of Vegeta-sei. No woman would taint what was his. Especially not his heart.

He silently thought back to the argument he'd had with his father this morning.

_The younger version of himself glared at him with a burning intensity of all the hatred trapped in his soul. It was apparent to the King that the stubborn prince didn't understand the seriousness of the situation._

"_The missions that monster is sending you on are getting too dangerous. You may not realize it, but he's trying to destroy you Vegeta. He wants you dead."_

_The prince just scoffed and replied, "I'm too valuable to him. He won't kill me."_

"_You're wrong, Vegeta."_

"_Well everything about you is wrong, Father."_

"_You will **not** disrespect me, boy! I'll have your head for such insolence!"_

"_You lie, Father. That weak woman would not allow you to do such a thing. You know how she feels about me." He smirked at the mention of the woman that he called his mother. He did not like her much but she cared more for him than she did her husband. He could see it in her eyes when they talked._

"_You're lucky she does or else you'd be dead."_

"_Your lies are going to destroy you, Father."_

"_And your arrogance is going to be your downfall, my son."_

"_Hn," the young prince replied in distaste._

"_Bulma is going to be your bodyguard and that's it. There shall be no further discussion on the matter. Now get out of my sight, you worthless sack of shit. You disgust me."_

_Vegeta smugly turned around and exited the throne room, but not before incinerating the guards that were standing outside of the room that happened to overhear their conversation. He had to take his anger out on someone, right? It was better that the guards took the abuse than somebody else._

A dark chuckle escaped the twenty year old before he picked himself up off the ground. The beast took one long last look at the stars and searched out for his betrothed's ki. She was still located in the outer training facility. Shinigami had disappeared, though. For a moment he'd thought about crossing her path but instead he decided that he'd save it for another night. A good night's rest was in order for the prince because of all the morning meetings that he'd have to attend with the King. Not something he was looking forward to.

The warrior took to the sky to return to the castle, but not before stopping above the training facility to peer down upon the exotic colored saiya-jin.

He smirked and whispered, "I'm going to make your life a living hell."

Then he returned to the castle.

Down below, the blue haired princess caught the faint sign of a ki signature above her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. It was her betrothed. She smirked in the same manner he had and shot up into the sky after she felt him move. How dare he think he could go unnoticed by her!

"You're never going to be able to get away from me," she stated to the night.

Then she pursued the handsome devil.

* * *

**A/N:** So. This is the second chapter, ultimately not as good as the first, I think, anyways. But what a mix of personalities, huh? The next chapter - Bulma will confront Vegeta so get ready for some BV goodness! A lot of fighting in the next chapter, too. Brace yourselves! Anyways, review. Give me some kind of Feedback, I love it.


	3. When Worlds Collide

**Bloodlust**

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, there will be a fight scene in it, so be prepared. I know the chapters are short right now, but I promise you, they will be getting longer when things finally fall into place. It'll be a story you won't want to miss out on, so hang on tight. But anyways, enjoy!

* * *

She preyed upon him like a lion upon a wildebeast. Each movement was made in stealth but was also elegant and graceful. They were synchronized. One could tell that she was no amateur in the ways of the warrior. She was pure demon. There was just no other way to describe the princess. Before her prey had time to register she was there, the young girl folded her hands together and delivered a blow to her successor's lower back, knocking him off his feet. A sinister chuckle escaped into the dreary hallway from the beautiful woman. Bulma touched her feet to the ground making sure to grind one of her golden tipped boots into the writhing prince below her. Words slid from her tongue like silk.

"Going somewhere, my Prince?"

Another chuckle escaped and the beauty leaned down to twist her hands in his uniform and bring him up off the floor. The blue haired beauty visciously slammed him into the wall creating multiple cracks in the concrete.

She leaned into his ear to whisper, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you?"

Vegeta had to admit that the woman had caught him off guard. The cold blooded royal swallowed hard as her hot breath intimately caressed the flesh of his neck. He may have hated the woman before him, but he could not deny the physical attraction that he had to her. He wasn't blind. The young male was quite aware of her beauty. Her body moved in such an erotic way when she was fighting. He'd caught himself staring upon many occasions. With a growl of frustration, his arms flung up to tighten on her triceps. In an effort to free himself, he flipped the woman over so that it was now she who was pinned to the wall.

Edging closer to her lips so that they slightly brushed, he whispered, "You're playing a very dangerous game, Princess."

"I'm quite aware, but you should know by now how much I love dancing with the devil."

"If it's a dance you want, then it's a dance you shall get."

"You'd better be able to keep up, _yajuu_. I wouldn't want to be disappointed."

"Oh don't worry, _ritoru akki_, you won't be."

The two demons of royal blood separated to increase their power. Storms of blue and black met before they both charged one another in a frenzy of attacks. They met equally in blow for blow. Vegeta quickly jumped back to regain his composure and then he charged the blue haired girl. His energy sparked forward and pushed his opponent back into the wall making more of the concrete crack and crumble.

Bulma quickly recovered and jumped back to her feet. A hostile growl escaped her as she sped towards her opponent and grabbed his nearest limb which happened to be his left leg. She increased her power so she could swing the saiya-jin around and release him to send him flying down the hall. When she saw him stop himself from colliding with anything, the girl rushed forward and drove her body into his with such a force that he went flying back into a pillar making it shatter and rain concrete upon the ground.

"Ready to give up, Prince?" She spilled out in a husky tone.

"Never," he replied in a feral snarl.

"Then it will be your demise."

"I think you're sadly mistaken."

The two beings reaking of power rushed towards each other once again. Their hands met and molded together in an attempt to stop them from hitting one another. Their knees met as they both tried to guard themselves from attacks. The heavy friction between the two caused their auras to spark and create a massive amount of power to generate around them.

That's what awoke half the castle.

Both the King and Bardock had rushed from their quarters when they felt the ki of their offspring colliding. Many other soldiers had come out to see what all the commotion was. The King had to rush forward and grab his son while Bardock did the same for his daughter.

Shinigami had managed to slip in unnoticed.

King Vegeta looked at the two who were still intently focused on one another and barked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Vegeta managed to break eye contact with the female to explain.

"She provoked me, Father. If anyone is to blame, it is her!"

"You lying son of a bitch!" She bit back. "You invaded my territory and thought you could slip away unnoticed!"

"I merely overlooked you on my return to the castle."

"It doesn't matter," she growled. "You still invaded my territory."

"The last time I checked this was **my** castle," the young prince snarled.

"So? That doesn't give you the right to invade others' privacy!"

"ENOUGH!" The King yelled to silence them. He looked back and forth between his son and his future daughter in law for a moment noticing the frenzy of emotions shining in their eyes. It seemed to him that it was more than just a matter of a provocation. There was anger, hatred, and fire burning behind both of their eyes. Not only that, but he could see hints of lust shining in both of their eyes. More strongly in his son's than in her's.

"Bardock and Lord Raien escort the Princess back to her room and make sure she stays there," He turned to his son next and growled, "You! I will deal with your insolence in the morning! Get to your room and don't let me catch you out here again!"

Prince Vegeta merely snarled his disgust and returned to his room ignoring the words of his Father about what was to come in the morning.

The two young royals gave each other one last glare of hatred before separating for the night.

* * *

Bardock had returned to his room leaving his oldest friend to deal with his youngest daughter. Lord Raien looked down at Bulma in amusement and disapproval. "You just can't leave him alone, can you?"

Sapphire orbs burned in pure fire as she replied, "It is he who can not leave me alone, m'Lord."

"That's a lie. He simply overlooked you and yet you had to follow him. Admit it, Princess. You are infatuated with him."

"I do not like him!" She growled in outrage.

"He excites you. Everything about him. So enigmatic, almost charming. The way he degrades you, puts you down. You always want to prove your worth to him. You hate him because of the way he makes you feel. Don't you, Bulma?"

"This is preposterous! I want nothing to do with that no good son of a bitch! I can't wait until the day I wrap my hands around his throat and take away the one thing he cherishes the most! His Kingdom!"

The half-breed simply laughed at this statement. Yes, his student had been longing for the throne all her life. But it was also true that she had been longing for the prince most of her life, as well. The truth was always revealed in the way that she looked at him. Her eyes were always ablaze with jealousy whenever one of his royal concubines were around. The thought of him taking another woman to bed made her furious. One of the talents he had inherited from his Ice-jin ancestors was the ability to read people. Bulma could deny it all she wanted, but he knew the truth.

"We'll see, _ritoru akki_. We'll see."

Those were his last words of the night before he left Bulma to stir in her own madness.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Do you think there's more than meets the eye about Bulma & Vegeta? And what about Raien's special talent? What's going to happen? Only I know. But if you want to find out, keep reviewing and you'll keep getting more chapters! Let me know what you think! Thank you.


	4. Early Morning Meeting

**Bloodlust**

**A/N: **Ok, so I know that it has been a while since it's updated. I've been addicted to another site called and believe me, it's really time consuming. Lol. But anyways, I'm back with an update. There is a lot going on between Bulma and Vegeta in this chapter, so look for the BV Goodness! But anyways, give me feedback, any kind is appreciated, even flames! And you especially have permission to flame me for being late with this chapter! But yah. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The beast awoke the next morning filled with rage over what had happened between him and the princess the previous night. How was she able to generate more power than he? It just didn't make any sense. She'd surpassed him even more in strength. It seemed as if she had even surpassed her brother who was rumored to be the most powerful being on the planet. Her power level had been over four million. Kakarot's was only three million. It was frightening but he could also see why the woman had been chosen to be his bodyguard. Her strength was exceptional. He figured all the women of the planet must be envious of her talents. Hell, even he was envious!

"I've got to get stronger than that bitch!" He spat in disgust.

A loud knock broke the prince out of his bitter reveries. He growled out, "Who is it?"

A voice replied from the other side, "It's Radditz, your highness."

"What do _you_ want?"

"The King requests your presence, immediately."

"Tell him I'll get there when I'm damned good and ready."

"Sire!"

Then Radditz was gone.

Vegeta did not care much for the third class soldier. Even if the man was one of his allies. He snickered to himself at one last thought of his new found enemy, the princess, and then got out of bed to dress for his scheduled appointments.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly an hour and a half later that Vegeta arrived in the throne room.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" The King screamed once his son stepped foot in the room. "I CALLED FOR YOU AN HOUR AGO. HOW DARE YOU DECIDE TO STROLL IN HERE WHENEVER THE HELL YOU FEEL LIKE IT."

The young prince chuckled, "You know you have no control over me, Father. Why try?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE KING. EVERYONE HAS TO DO WHAT I SAY, WHEN I SAY IT. EVEN YOU!"

"Oh? Then why don't you just kill me for disobedience?"

"Don't test me, boy!"

"Well you said I have to bow to your word and I didn't. My actions are punishable by law. Aren't you going to punish me, Father? C'mon, try it. It'll be funny."

"SILENCE! That's enough from you!" He growled when his son gave him his complete attention and urged for him to continue with his eyes. He took a deep breath and continued, "What the hell did you think you were doing fighting the princess and your future queen last night?"

"She provoked me. I merely overlooked her on my return to the castle. It's not my fault she felt me and decided to follow me into the castle. I was on my way to my room and she came up behind me and tossed me to the floor and then picked me up and slammed me into the wall. I must admit, I was kind've turned on by her actions." He finished in a silky purr to disgust his father, like always.

The King grimaced at his son's words and then replied, "Just because she initiated a fight does not mean that you had to go and finish it! You are not to lay a hand on her! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father." The prince lied.

"Good! Now get out of my sight, you filth!"

"As you wish," he replied before turning and walking out of the room. He stopped for a brief moment and powered up just enough to destroy some of the pillars in the throne room. Just before he disappeared from sight, he smugly said, "Oops? Did I do that? Looks like someone needs to clean this mess up!" Then he vanished before his Father could do anything to punish him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The devilish beauty was wandering the hallways once again searching for the ki of her sworn enemy. Maybe Shinigami was right, maybe she was addicted to the thrill of following her prince around. To think she would produce a child with the handsome beast. She would be fortunate to one day have the prince in her bed, fortunate enough to catch him in a moment of weakness. Their consummation was when she would strike. What better moment than to kill him while he would be blinded by his own lust.

Sapphire pools locked onto the retreating back of her future King. A sadistic smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she seductively whispered, "Prince Vegeta."

He could feel her essence behind him. He didn't cease until he heard her speak. With deadly curiousity, he turned to face her and heavily breathed out, "Yes, Princess?"

"You're quite lucky I don't kill you where you stand, my Prince. Waking up the whole palace and leaving my Lord to scold me like some kind of child! Do you know how much humiliation you have caused me?"

"Not as much as I'd have liked to," He growled in response.

She chuckled lowly as she sashayed her way over to Vegeta. Her hand reaching out to trace his cheekbone while her sapphire hues locked onto his deadly black ones. One of her arms found its way to his hip to rest there while she pushed herself closer to the royal beast standing before her. A dark desire flamed behind his eyes while her roaming hand found its way into his thick ebony tresses.

He silently wondered what this temptress of a woman was trying to do and barked, "What in Kami's name are you doing, wench?"

"Sshh," she replied as she placed a finger to his lips to silence him. The hand that was caught in his hair wrenched his head forward and her other hand trailed down to get a grip on his bicep. One slender leg came up to wrap around his hip. A smirk graced her ruby lips before they descended upon his luscious burgundy ones. Bulma found she was losing herself in the storm of lust which was pulling her away from her original intentions.

Vegeta almost didn't know what to do with himself when she kissed him. Although, he quickly regained his senses. A calloused hand slid down her back to wrap itself around her waist while the other became tangled in her cerulean tresses. The hand lost in the blue mass held her tight in their violent battle.

The little demon woman smirked when she scented his arousal quickly remembering her mission. Nobody humiliated Bulma Shinigami like that! She quickly pulled away from the other warrior with a malicious glint in her sapphire crystals.

"Payback's a bitch. Isn't it, Vegeta?"

He watched her eyes rake over his form, lingering at his crotch, before retreating to his face. It took him a moment to understand what she was saying. The royal beast pushed the she devil away from him in disgust. He snapped, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! How dare you leave me high and dry! My guards will laugh at me for this!"

"Then maybe you should think about that the next time you decide to pick a fight with me." She purred out in repulsion for the saiya-jin standing before her. The Princess couldn't wait until she had her hands wrapped around his throat, draining the life out of him. That, for her, would be the ultimate victory. With a growl of disgust, she walked past him towards the outer training sanctuary to leave him boiling in his own anger.

The Prince just snickered in disgust. The last thought on his mind before he stormed off in a rampage to his quarters was, '_That woman will pay._'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Ok. So yah. Some sexual tension there between our two favorite people. I think I may throw Kakarot in in the next chapter, and you can see how Bulma and Kakarot act together. I warn you that Goku will only be half airhead. The other half of him will be true saiya-jin so beware. But anyways, let me know what you think. Review, please!


	5. A Pair of Demons

**Bloodlust**

**A/N: **Yeaahh! It's been a long time since I've updated, buuuut, I'm back and ready with another chapter. I was just reading my old stories the other day and figured I'd update. I believe I've kept all of you waiting long enough! So, without further adieu, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Vegeta was out for blood. He could not wait until the day she bore his child to wrap his hands around her throat and snap her pretty little neck. First, he wanted to toy with the bitch. The royal wanted to break every ounce of her mentality until she was a crying mess at his feet. He knew it was unlikely to happen because she was just as much of a demon as he was, if not, more. Although, the idea of that happening was appetizing enough. The saiya-jin dressed in an old and tattered spandex suit with the blood of many coating it. He put on bloodstained armor, boots, and gloves. Bloodshed would be the perfect thing to calm his nerves. It had been a while since he had been on a killing spree.

It wasn't like he would ever forget how to kill.

That came natural.

It was destiny.

With that malicious glint in his eye, the saiya-jin powered up shattering his windows leaving shards of glass littered across the ebony carpeted floor of his room. The Prince levitated himself off the ground to disappear into the scenic view out of his window. Quickly approaching his desired destination, he calmed his pace and eventually stepped foot on ground. Oh how sorry he felt for any poor, unfortunate peasant that got in his way. The beast walked through the disgusting filth of a city as though he were there for a casual visit. Keeping his nose held high in the air, the saiya-jin felt a worthless waste of flesh accidentally bump into him as he was walking. Burgundy lips parted to show off his pearly whites. Oh this was going to be fun.

Vegeta mercilessly picked the man up by his throat examining him carefully. He inhaled and instantly wished he hadn't. He smelt like he hadn't bathed in days. He probably hadn't, either. This was, after all, the poorest area of Vegeta-sei.

"Do you have any idea who you're walking into?" The prince snarled.

"N-n-no, sir." The man said in fear for his life.

"WHAT?!" He screamed in outrage. How could this fool NOT know who he was? "I am Prince Vegeta, you buffoon!"

The man's eyes widened in shock. How did he not recognize his Prince? He regained his composure and quickly answered, "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't recognize you!"

"Too bad," Vegeta smugly replied as he wrapped his hand tighter around the man's throat. With one hard squeeze, the third class saiyajin's head popped off of his body. Blood squirting everywhere. Vegeta took the opportunity to bask in the man's blood deeply inhaling the iron scent. Rivulets of crimson dripped off the tip of his regal nose. The red liquid embracing every inch of his body. There was not one inch of him that was not covered. Black hues glanced down upon his bloody hand. The saiya-jin no ouji brought it up to his lips. His tongue darted out to taste the red liquid coating his tattered gloves. It had been a while since he tasted the thick, crimson treat soaking his body. With a sinister snarl, he plunged his arm into the man's chest ripping the heart out of the body. The still functioning organ pulsating in his grasp.

This was one of the many perverse pleasures that he had not gotten to enjoy in a while. There was nothing that was going to stop him from enjoying this moment.

Nothing.

Not even his betrothed could ruin this moment.

Though if she were beside him, she'd probably be joining in.

The stories he'd heard about her purges had been even more brutal than his own.

She had the power to destroy everyone on Vegeta-sei as she had proved to him just the other night.

She was just _pure_ demon.

* * *

"That will teach our dear Prince to mess with the Princess," the blue haired beauty muttered to herself as she walked down the hallways of the palace with nothing but a thirst for revenge etched on her face. Concubines, servants, second class soldiers, council members, and even elites bowed to her presence as she stormed by them in a whirlwind of fury. They didn't even do that for their King. Speaking of which, that was the one person she was planning on paying a visit to at this very moment.

Barging through the doors of the King's royal throneroom, she glared daggers at her superior and barked, "You will not order me around like one of your weak, pathetic slaves! I am a royal. I expect to be treated as such! If I have prior appointments, you will wait until I am finished! I will not be pulled out of a spar like some... sniveling child!"

The King growled at her out right defiance but simply let it slide seeing as if he dared to execute her, she could kill every being on this planet by just a nod of her head. "I wish to speak to you about your arrangement with my son."

"And another thing!" She snapped now that he had mentioned that detail. "I absolutely REFUSE to play babysitter to your ignorant brat!"

"You have no choice!" He bit back.

"And who's going to stop me if I choose not to? YOU?!" She exclaimed in a fit of laughter.

"SILENCE!"

The Princess immediately quieted her laughter to listen to her King.

"Shinigami," The man replied giving her a cold glare before adding, "Your assignment starts tomorrow. Vegeta is leaving for a purge with Kakarot, Radditz, and Nappa in the morning. Prepare yourself well. Do NOT disappoint me."

"Gee I wish you would have given me a week's notice so I could properly prepare for this assignment! Where is he being sent anyways?"

"Rastadon," Vegeta replied nonchalantly.

"WE'RE PURGING THE RAZAJINS?!" Bulma exclaimed with a little bit of dread in her voice.

Rastadon was home to a planet full of the deadliest creatures in the universe. The razajins. Their breed was a hybrid of Cobras and Human. One scratch from their talons was deadly to many creatures in the universe. Saiya-jins especially. The venom that dripped from their talons was potent enough to leave even the strongest saiya-jin immobilized. To weaker saiya-jins, it was fatal. They were another breed that had no problem killing without remorse. Frieza must really have been trying to exterminate her race if he was sending them to such a dangerous planet. The hatred for the lizard boiled in her stomach and laced the black venom of hatred through her veins. It was going to be the key to surviving the purge mission that she was being sent on.

"Your hatred for Frieza should give you enough courage to conquer your mission. Please, do not take your eyes off my son, I am far too old to produce another heir. You are our only hope."

"Sire," she responded to show that she understood and would promise to obey his orders. Oh, if he only knew the kind of embarassment that she was going to cause Vegeta on their journey, he would have second thoughts. "May I be dismissed?"

"You may," he granted her permission.

The blue haired saiya-jin stormed out of the throneroom still in a fit of rage making the entire palace rock as she slammed the doors shut.

* * *

Vegeta's maniacal laughter echoed through the entire town as he gazed down upon the massive flood of crimson soaking his already stained boots. He kicked the lifeless body of his final victim away from him. There was not an inch of him that was not soaked in the thick, crimson liquid. Taking another glance at his masterpiece, he picked himself up and flew back to the palace. To show off his latest assassination mission, he proudly walked through the front doors of the palace. The guards eyeing him with fear as he was soaked from head to toe in the life force of others. They were afraid that they would be his next victims.

He stormed down the hallway letting the rivulets of blood drip down onto the crimson carpet that led to his father's chambers. Using his eyes and energy alone to open the doors, he burst through them in a frenzy of anger. "You!," Vegeta growled as his grueling black depths landed on the frightened face of the King.

"Vegeta! What happened to you?" There was an ounce of concern in his voice as he gazed upon his only son soaking in the blood of innocents.

The young Prince chuckled menacingly and replied, "I decided to reign terror upon one of the towns in Vegeta-sei. But nevermind that, the guards told me you had important business to discuss with me! So, tell me, what news do you have for me?"

The King quickly shook his head and immediately remembered what he had to tell his son. "I spoke with your betrothed today. She is going to be accompanying you on your purge to Rastadon tomorrow. You might want to teach her some manners while you're at it. She came in here giving me orders. She's too much like you."

"Hn," Vegeta snarled. "That bitch and I are _nothing_ alike. Don't you ever compare me to her! One day I will have my hands wrapped around her throat! She will be begging for mercy at my feet. I'll show her! Stupid bitch thinks she can humiliate me! Nobody messes with the great Prince Vegeta and gets away with it!" His anger forced him to power up causing the entire palace to shake with his rage. Thinking about the blue haired saiya-jin, he stormed out of the throne room and down the hall in search for his lovely little vixen.

"Those two will be the death of each other," The King spoke painfully as he watched his son take off in a fit of rage.

* * *

Bulma whipped around in her tracks when she felt the Prince hot on her tail. Literally. His warm, blood soaked hands were currently wrapped around the furry appendage. Her sapphire hues widened when she saw his state. "Why are you covered in blood, my Prince?"

"I went on a killing spree because of you! Because of the humiliation you have caused me! And now it's time to take my wrath out on you!" He yelled as he threw a punch at her. A growl escaped his throat when she caught it as if it were a fly buzzing in front of her nose.

"Nice try, tough guy. You and I both know that you are no match for me. I'm not going to fight you right now. I have much more important things to do than to waste my time with you. Besides, you are nothing but a weakling!" She scoffed and stormed off down the hall leaving him to bask in his anger. She had long since ripped her tail away from his grasp. Blue eyes dancing upon the spot where it was stained with the blood of innocents. Great, now she had to groom her tail again because of that moron!

The anger built up inside of Vegeta until it all just exploded into one feral scream. His power greatly increased but it wasn't even close to matching the Princess'. He wondered how one female could even have that much power. It just wasn't possible! The saiya-jin resumed his chase of his betrothed. She wasn't going to slip away from him that easily. Not if he could help it. He was just about to kick her in the back of the head when she turned around and caught his foot in her grasp. "Let go of me, woman!" He growled when her grip got tighter.

"I told you I didn't want to fight you, Vegeta!" Bulma snarled. "But you just **don**'**t** listen."

"Why? Are you afraid?" He taunted.

"No, I don't want to fight you because if I do," she paused to let a sinister smirk take over her features. "I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" He bit back.

"Oh, I don't have to try. I _will_ succeed."

The two were getting ready to charge at each other when the familiar voice of another saiya-jin interrupted their fight.

"Will you two just knock it off already? I swear you two challenge each other more than mates." Kakarot growled as he eyed his blue haired sister and his Prince.

"Kakarot!" His sister snarled.

"That's my name, sister, don't wear it out." He replied. "I see you've gotten a lot stronger than me, Bulma. Hm. It seems I'm going to have work harder then. I can't let my sown sister surpass me. I _was_ the strongest fighter on the planet at one time, you see. And then you started training more. Oh well. Nothing wrong with a little healthy competition."

"Well, baby brother, I highly doubt you'll ever be stronger than me! I mean I inherited everything from our parents. The brains, the brawn, AND the beauty. Of course."

Kakarot just chuckled at his older sister's arrogance. Sometimes he swore that she was worse than the Prince when it came to her cockiness. Although, he had to admit that he was extremely proud of the female saiya-jin standing before him. She had become an indestructable machine. After a few more training sessions with the girl, he was sure that they both would have enough power to take out Frieza together. Although, he was positive that his sister's arrogance would get the best of her and she'd want to take him on herself. Just like a true saiya-jin.

He quickly pulled himself from his thoughts and responded, "Right. You forget it was I who inherited all the good looks. Silly girl. Anyways, on a more serious note, I heard you were joining our purge tomorrow."

"That's right, Kakarot. Though you know I could handle those Razajins by myself. I **am** the strongest fighter on the planet."

"Silly girl. Your arrogance will be your downfall," Another voice interrupted the conversation. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. Leaving Kakarot and Vegeta to fall to their knees and bow to the ancient Demon Lord.

"Shinigami," Bulma said with hidden excitement.

"You may rise." Shinigami spoke to the two saiya-jins kneeling in his presence. He smirked when they both stood up and nodded towards him. Everyone showed Bulma and Shinigami the ultimate respect when in their presence. They were powerful warriors. If the two decided, they could purge this world in moments. Although, they both valued the planet too much to do that. Not so much their people, though. "You and I both know that I could knock you out with one blow, Bulma. Therefore, I am the strongest warrior on this planet and you know that. After all, I am a product of the Colds."

"Right, sire." She began nervously, "I..I.. j-j-just meant that uhhh I was the strongest female, you see."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted in disgust.

"You got a problem, pipsqueak?" She barked in his direction.

"As a matter of fact, I do," He replied. "Your cowardess to this moron is disgusting."

"Oh that does it!" She was just about to throw a punch at him when she was pulled back by Kakarot's tail wrapping around her leg. Then she saw a lavendar tail wrap around her Prince's throat. Her gaze was instantly directed to Shinigami. "What are you doing?! Let him go!"

"If you value your life," Shinigami began, "I suggest you get lost." He raised his tail to throw Vegeta halfway down the hallway. He smirked in satisfaction when the saiya-jin Prince landed in a wall. The Demon Lord's red eyes glistened as he watched the saiya-jin take off in a heartbeat. "Now whose the coward?" He smugly replied.

"Well, if I know the Prince, and I do, he's going to be summoning me for a sparring match any second. So I'll see you two later." With that, he took off after Vegeta.

"You didn't have to do that, Shinigami! I could have handled him myself!"

"Why waste your energy on that insect?"

"He's not an insect! He's a Prince and my betrothed! He didn't do anything to you!"

"I thought you wanted him dead?"

"I DO! BUT I DON'T NEED YOU TO KILL HIM FOR ME! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

"But now you're defending him. I doubt you'll be able to kill him when the time comes. You'll be weak."

"**I**'**M NOT WEAK**!" She screamed in pure anger. The saiya-jin Princess saw nothing but red now. She powered up and started attacking her Lord head on, getting in a few good blows to render him to the ground. She raised her hands and drew an energy blast. She fired it at the hybrid laying on the ground who didn't even bother to block it. When the light cleared, she noticed he was gone. "What?! Where did he go?!" After a few seconds she felt a sharp pain in her neck and then fell to the ground unconcious.

"It seems I still have a lot of work to do. You are getting weak, princess. Your power level may be rapidly nearing 5,000,000 but your emotions are clouding your judgment. It seems I have my work cut out for me tonight."

Then he vanished leaving her there unconcious to take care of herself.

Then one person would find her.

Her father.

Bardock.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, so I'm going to end it there. The next chapter will be about Shinigami preparing Bulma for the purge and then you'll see Kakarot, Radditz, and Vegeta also getting ready. It'll be an interesting chapter for sure. So keep your eyes out! anyways, review and tell me what you think!


	6. Secrets Uncovered

**Bloodlust**

**A/N:** It's been a very long time since I updated this story, although, not quite as long as some of the others which I have yet to update. I'm sure if you look at my profile page, the second paragraph will tell you why I am not able to update as often as other writers on this site are. I just simply have run out of inspiration and passion for this show, and I have so much going on in my life that it makes it difficult to keep focused on this and everyday things. So anyways, I got the motivation to update this chapter after re-reading the story and here is your next update. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why did you run?" Kakarot snarled at his superior thinking of him as nothing more than a coward at this very moment in time. He could not believe his eyes when he saw his prince retreat from the hybrid.

"I'm not strong enough to defeat him, yet. He's one of Frieza's kindred. His power level is enormous. I must train harder to defeat the both of them. _Especially_ Frieza," He choked on the name as if it were venom on his lips. Kami, how he despised that mutated lizard. Vegeta was living for the day when the Emporer would vanish from existance by his own two hands.

"Shinigami is _not_ the enemy, Vegeta. He is my sister's protecter, her bodyguard, her Lord, and best friend. He _knows_ how much Bulma is waiting for the day to wrap her hands around your throat and snap your neck. He would never take that pleasure away from her. He loves her too much to betray her like that. She believes the only person that has the right to kill you is her and she's probably right."

"Are they lovers?" He asked changing the subject.

Kakarot seemed to stop in shock at that question. The prince was inquiring about his sister's love life? That was unusual. He wondered why he was so curious to know if the hybrid and his sister were sleeping together. "Never," He spat. "She does not see him in that light, Vegeta. She is saving her body for you, m'Lord. In fact, she seethes with envy whenever she sees you take another concubine to your quarters. She wants to be the only one you touch."

"Why?" He asked quietly as his arousal stirred at this new bit of information.

"Because you are all she can think about every waking moment of the day. The day when she can capture you off guard and take away your throne, your kingdom. She is thirsty for the power you have. She wants it so badly. Her mind works on the same level as Lord Frieza's. She does not care who she has to kill in order to get what she wants. The lives of others have no meaning to her, especially not the saiya-jin race. She hates this entire breed because of what they have put her Lord through, but at the same time, she absolutely _despises_ the Colds and wants to put Frieza out of his misery. Lord Frieza and yourself are her main targets and she will stop at nothing until you are both dead."

"Then why will she not take other lovers if I am taking concubines to my bed?"

"She does not want anyone else touching her. The only person worthy of carressing her in an intimate, yet, violent embrace is you. She wants to kill you on your consummation night. She wants to feel you inside her, in her soul, spilling your seed into her womb and procreating new life. She has been dreaming about that day since she was a child. To be Queen. She will grab you by the neck in the throes of passion and twist it violently until it snaps. The next prince of Vegeta-sei will be her only reminder of her obsession. Like a souvenir to always remember the night she killed Vegeta no Ouji."

"Your sister is _twisted_ but her reasoning is impressive. A black heart after my own. I have taught her well."

"Yes, Bulma is quite the demon, isn't she?"

"Indeed," Vegeta replied with a proud smirk.

"Do you see now why your father has chosen her as your bodyguard? It is only a matter of time before she starts slaughtering your father's entire harem."

"Then if it's my attention she wants, it's my attention she'll get. You had better believe that your sister will submit to me by the time I am through with her, Kakarot. I will find a way to break down all of her defenses and make her cower before me. I _will_ make her soul weep in agony and then I will put her out of her misery and be rid of her once and for all. She will **never** have a taste of my kingdom."

With that the saiya-jin prince took off to find his little princess.

The girl's brother smirked and whispered, "He will never be able to outwit my sister. She's too good for him."

* * *

"Bulma," A firm voice called out to the woman regaining conciousness in his arms.

"Ve..ge..ta?" She managed to breathe out in slow syllables.

"No, it's me, honey." The man replied.

"Daddy?" She said faster as she quickly regained her conciousness. She sat up in Bardock's arms and held her hands to her head. "W-what happened?"

"Shinigami knocked you out after you tried to challenge him." Bardock stated matter-of-factly.

It took her a moment to recall the events that had just happened here. She growled when the memory came flashing back to her and she immediately jumped up out of her father's arms. "I have to find that bastard!" She snapped as she zoomed off down the hallway in search of her revered Lord and Master. It was time to have a word with her demon.

Bardock shook his head as he watched Bulma fly off in search of Shinigami and made his retreat back to his laboratory to finish preparing the space pods for the purge mission.

* * *

Bulma was searching for Shinigami when a man appeared and suddenly his lips were crashing down on her's in a fierce, bruising kiss that fully dominated the woman, leaving her breathless. It had happened so suddenly that she had barely had time to register who it was that was kissing her. It took her a few moments before she began to push violently at the saiya-jin trying to dominate her. She managed to throw him down the hallway in disgust. She snarled, "How _DARE_ you kiss me you insolent fool!"

Vegeta stood up and cracked his neck with a devious glint in his obsidian hues and a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. "What? I thought you wanted me all to yourself, princess. No more concubines, I promise." He grinned with his fangs glistening.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to get away from me before I rip you apart. I'm serious, Vegeta. I am _not_ a woman to be fucked with at the moment. Step aside. **Now**." She demanded quietly.

"I bet we could do some very good fucking," He purred into her ear as he moved dangerously close to the hellbent blue haired woman.

Bulma's right eyebrow twitched and then all of a sudden, it happened.

Her fist came flying towards his face and made direct contact with the saiya-jin prince causing him to fly at least a hundred feet back from where he had been standing.

"I warned you but you didn't listen," She snapped as she took off with the intent of finding Shinigami on her mind.

"That bitch will pay," Vegeta spat as he watched her vanish into the distance.

* * *

"It's about time you arrived," Lord Raien commented as he felt Bulma's presence behind him.

"Fuck off, shitbag." She growled. "Why the hell did you knock me out? Do you have a death wish?"

"Do you?" He snapped back at her harsh words. "I will kill you where you stand without even moving a single finger. Do not try my patience, little one."

"You had no right to leave me unconcious and helpless! Do you know what could have happened to me if some idiotic pig of a saiya-jin had gotten his greasy paws on me?!"

"It's all part of your training, my dear. You were never in any real danger. I knew Bardock would be along to rescue you soon. Even if you had been in danger, you know I would have been right there to spare your life. Remember, you have a purpose. I will only allow my Uncle to die by your hands. And your hands _alone._"

She seemed satisfied with his answer and moved in closer to the Death God until she was standing in front of him. A hand reached up to trace his jawbone with the deepest admiration glistening in her sapphire oceans. "Fine, you win." She cringed as he darkly grabbed her hand and tossed her away as if she were a piece of garbage.

"Do not touch me," He snarled.

"Why?" She asked daringly.

"Because you belong to another man and my feelings for you are wrong, Bulma. You and I could _never_ be as much as we both may want it."

"I understand your feelings for me are deep and that you love me very much. However, I do not want it, m'Lord. I just don't love you the way you think. I deeply respect and admire you but my attention is focused on my future husband. He means everything to my purpose in life. To conquer the thrown. I just want your friendship. To feel comfort in the arms of a friend. At least give me that, Raien." She reached out to touch him again but cringed as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight with anger burning deep in his crimson eyes.

"As long as you belong to Vegeta, I will not touch you, _ritoru akki_." He snarled as he moved away from the woman. "Now, it is getting late. It is time for us to begin our lesson."

She nodded in agreement and began to follow all of his instructions.

* * *

Vegeta watched his men with a careful eye as they followed every single one of his instructions. He was their squad leader and he had to make sure his men were prepared for anything. With pride glistening in his eyes, he dismissed them because they had proven to him that they were more than ready for this mission.

Radditz walked up beside his General to say, "So, I hear my sister is accompanying us, tomorrow. That ought to make things interesting aboard the ship. It'll be nice to have a little family reunion. I hardly ever get to see her, anymore."

"I wish I didn't have to see her, ever. I despise that woman with every ounce of my being," The prince snarled at his lesser's comment.

"But she's your betrothed," Radditz replied surprised.

"In case you haven't gotten the memo, your sister and I are after each other's blood. I want to kill her and she wants to kill me. End of discussion," Vegeta snarled as he walked away from the idiot.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta had worked to prepare themselves for the morning's mission all night. They would be ready for the challenge that lay waiting for them. Surviving each other's company.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so the next chapter will be the purge mission. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you guys think, so review!


	7. A Deadly Game: Part I

**Bloodlust**

**A/N:** I know it's been a couple months but I'm back in action with another update! This chapter is going to come in two parts since there's so much that I want to fit in here but just can't do it all in one chapter. Anyways, I'm not going to give you much information so, you'll just have to read the chapter for yourselves. Enjoy!

* * *

She sat in the control room with her charming prince beside her giving her an evil glare as he watched her take control over his command center. Intiating the launch sequence had always been a job assigned to him. Now this female had taken away his right to launch the ship. He would have to take that up with Bardock later on. The scientist reconstructed the controls to be voice automated and could only be accessed by his daughter. Vegeta was furious when he found out but he realized there's not much he could do about it.

"Check all systems," She spoke to the control panel. What the handsome devil had not realized was that the princess was a technical genius. He was quite impressed with her knowledge of computer hardware. He had snuck in earlier when Bardock was explaining the whole system to her and was blown away when she started questioning him about the type of software he used.

"Initiate launch sequence," She commanded as she quickly typed in the coordinates to Rastadon. "All systems go," She repeated through the microphone on her ear that was wired back to Bardock's laboratory. "Launch sequence initiated. Preparing for take off in 3, 2, 1." The ship became mobile after she finished her report and took off into outer space. Blue eyes looked over at her partner to realize that he had been staring at her the entire time. She offered a proud smirk at the arrogant saiya-jin prince.

"I just hope you don't get us all killed," Vegeta retorted in response to her smirk. He would do anything and everything to bring her down from her superior high. "After all, women shouldn't be allowed to operate computers."

"Well I'm not every woman, now, am I?" She playfully but warningly replied in response.

He just growled and muttered a few curses under his breath before exiting the room.

"I win," She shouted as he left.

* * *

"We had better get to Rastadon soon because I am really itching to kill something or someone at this moment," Vegeta snarled as he came out into the room where the rest of his squad was.

"Whatsa matta, General? That blue haired bitch gettin' to ya?" Squash, a lieutenant, commented. "Ya need me to go in there an' teach 'er a lesson she'll neva forget?"

Kakarot snarled at the man's words and barked, "You do that and by Kami, she will rip you limb from limb. You would not last a second in there with a demon like my sister."

"She's still a woman and she can still be controlled by a man. The way it should be," Cabbage, another lieutenant, snickered in delight at the thought of getting his disgusting hands all over the prince's betrothed.

"I dare you," Bulma's younger brother stated with a malicious gleam in his obsidian depths. "Teach my sister a lesson she'll never forget."

Everyone stopped to stare at Vegeta who had the same wicked smirk on his face that Kakarot did.

"Go ahead Lieutenant Cabbage. Teach my woman a lesson." The prince smirked in painful but pleasurable delight. He was going to lose a good lieutenant over such a foolish thing, but the entertainment was well worth it. Besides, it would give him a chance to see what Bulma was really capable of.

* * *

Cabbage entered the control room with a lecherous grin on his disgusting, pudgy face. He spotted the mass of blue as the girl swirled around in her chair to manage the different controls and functions of the ship. He forcefully approached the woman and growled, "Captain Shinigami, Prince General Vegeta ordered me to teach you a lesson you'll never forget for disrespecting him!"

She snarled at the interruption of her work and responded, "Well you can tell the General that he can stick his punishment elsewhere. I don't have time for his games. I have a ship to run." She quickly became irritated when she realized that he wasn't leaving. "Are you deaf or something, pudgy? I said GET OUT!"

"I certainly ain't gonna let no woman tell me what to do," He snapped in response. "Especially not the likes of you. There ain't nothing so special about you, you're just another lowly woman."

Her temper flared and she sighed, "Do I really have to kill you right now? I wanted to try and _not_ lose any men but obviously it doesn't look like things are going to go in my favor. Fine, the prince wants to play games, I'll play. He just better be prepared to be a sore loser." She shook her head and stepped out from behind her control booth. She wrapped her hair up in a ponytail and adjusted her form fitting aqua training suit. Fire danced behind her sapphire depths.

Cabbage tried to rush the woman with a punch but he was shocked when the palm of her hand easily met his. This infuriated him further and he threw a punch with his free hand but gasped in surprise and frustration when she easily caught that one, too.

"Greeaaatt. He just had to send a third class loser that doesn't know how to fight! This is going to be too simple. Here I was actually hoping for a challenge." She muttered boredly. The princess phased out from his line of vision and reappeared behind him. Her arm wrapped around his neck in a headlock. "Say Goodbye, Lieutenant Cabbage." The only thing that could be heard in the room was the subtle crack of his neck signalling that she had just ended his life.

Not even bothering to dispose of the body, she went back to her seat and continued her work.

* * *

"He's dead," Vegeta stated as he felt his lieutenant's life force fade out.

"Hrm. No blood curtling screams," Kakarot said in interest when the prince made his announcement. "She went easy on him. Lucky guy, then. If he was any bit of a challenge for her, you would have heard him screaming in anguish right now. Next time we should send her someone a lot stronger, guys."

"Agreed," The regal General replied in disinterest.

* * *

It wasn't long before the ship landed at its intended destination. Each warrior prepared themselves for the worst. They were facing one of the most lethal races in the entire universe. The one person they had to thank for all this was Lord Frieza himself. The bastard who was trying to exterminate their race. Captain Shinigami and General Vegeta were administering the rules while Lieutenants Kakarot and Radditz were sorting through their medical and food supplies. The soldiers were all given their directions and partnered up to complete their mission. Naturally, Bulma and Vegeta were paired together.

Each team was assigned scouters, antidotes, and a first aid kit. The scouters would be used for communication purposes, not like they actually needed them to detect ki signatures. Bulma had developed the antidotes in the early hours of the morning just in case any of their men happened to come in collision with a talon from the deadly creatures. The antidote would dissolve the poison in the body giving the victim healing and restoration. The first aid kit was administered so the warriors could dress their wounds on the battle field. The General was not used to all this stuff that his betrothed had decided to add to their purge missions but he decided that she had everything well thought out and that he would not have to worry about how his men were doing so he could stay focused on his mission.

In the past he often had to run and find his men and throw them in the rejuvenation tanks and had to complete missions on his own. With Bulma's genius added to the mix, he would no longer have to concentrate on them but the enemy alone.

Resourcefulness had never been one of his best qualities.

* * *

"Have you run into any of those bastards yet?" Kakarot spoke into the communicator placed over his eye.

"One but I destroyed him before he had a chance to do any real damage. We've been fortunate so far to avoid trouble with the disgusting monsters." Bulma communicated back to her older brother while releasing another huge energy blast to burn the area down around her. She levitated above the fire and smoke and scanned the perimeter with her beautiful blue eyes. "Vegeta, where are you?" She spoke into the mouthpiece looking for her betrothed.

"Right behind you," He whispered into her ear while his hand carressed her tail.

She quivered at the sensation but whipped around furiously finding herself locked in his tight embrace. Blue eyes burning into his obsidian depths. "Let me go you bastard," She whispered while fuming with anger and hatred for the man holding her close.

His hand continued to stroke and carress her oceanic tail. A smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched the confusion dance behind the woman's eyes. "Why?" He purred.

"Because I said so," She moaned out in delight at his ministrations unable to focus her attention on the matter at hand.

"That's not enough," He spoke into her ear gruffly as his lips left a trail of kisses down her jawbone. His tail wagged delightfully behind him before yanking her thighs apart to brush against the inside of her leg before moving up to carress her most intimate area. His burgundy lips claiming her's in a fierce, demanding kiss. One hand traveling up to entangle itself in her long, unruly, oceanic tresses.

She placed her hands against his muscled chest while allowing herself to respond to his demands. Her lips moving furiously over his.

"I could kill you right now," He whispered against her lips. "And you're so saturated by your own lust that you'd never even see it coming."

Her eyes fluttered open and widened in hatred for the man staring down at her. She violently pushed him away from her and snarled, "You bastard! How dare you pull such a stunt! Especially when I have other priorities at hand! Like your life!"

"You are the one who dropped your guard and gave in to weakness. Do not blame me for your own foolish mistakes." He snarled in disgust before taking off to destroy his enemies.

* * *

It was not long before Vegeta and Bulma met up with Kakarot and Radditz. They had also run in a lot of trouble at the same time. There was an army of Razajins waiting for them in the fields. They had been completely surrounded by the demonic creatures. The four warriors had managed to fight their way through one wave of warriors before an entire onslaught of razajins had appeared. Things were currently not looking in their favor.

"Where the hell are all these bastards coming from?" Bulma furiously snapped as she obliterated another monster before it could get its grubby paws on her.

"They're like cockroaches. They just keep coming back." Kakarot growled as he took down another hybrid.

"Talk about persistent," Radditz griped as he released a huge wave of energy and turned five of the quickly vanishing species into ash.

"Is that all you guys ever do? Complain a lot? Shut up and fight." Vegeta snapped as he dodged a talon.

A golden razajin came up and slapped Kakarot hard in the face. Its talons managing to completely miss scratching his flesh. Although, the attack was enough to get the man fired up. "Okay, I wasn't going to do this, but now you've really pissed me off! Do you have any idea what kind of mark that's going to leave on my pretty face?!" He snarled. He powered up to his full ability and emanated a bright blue aura. His eyes turning completely white. He let out a primal scream before releasing a huge wave of energy that incinerated over a thousand razajin in the general area.

Bulma stopped in her tracks to stare at her brother. An evil smirk forming on her beautiful visage. "Well done, brother. And here I thought that I was the only one who knew how to do create such a move."

"You're not the only one Shinigami's taught that move to," He smiled as he boredly knocked down another one of his enemies.

"Less talk. More action." Radditz quiped as he flew by them with a razajin hot on his tail.

The pair of demonic siblings quickly focused on the matter at hand.

Destroying those who got in their way.

Side by side.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't fret. There is more to come during the purge mission. This is only part one of the whole scene. More action and excitement is on the way. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	8. A Deadly Game: Part II

**Bloodlust**

**A/N:** I know! There's two updates in a row! What's with that? You guys aren't used to that from me! Haha. I know, I'm actually getting some inspiration back for this story now that I've made it more interesting for me to write - especially adding a new element in this chapter. Anyways, I'm not telling you what, you'll have to find out for yourselves! Read it and give me some feedback.

* * *

Vegeta was in the middle of an intense battle facing three of the most powerful razajins on the entire planet. His whole squad had found him and they were all fighting in a circle around him. He cracked his knuckles and smirked in an arrogant manor as the three beasts surrounded him. He quickly phased out and kicked his foot into the strongest one's neck, instantly snapping it by his blunt force. The Prince raised his hands and let out a giant ball of energy towards the second in line and incinerated him in one painful move. The other one was a bit of trouble for him. They met each other in punch for punch and kick for kick. The saiya-jin growled in frustration and grabbed the razajin's throat and plunged his hand through its chest, ripping its bloody pulsating heart right out. He bit the offending organ before destroying it with a beam of energy shooting from his mouth.

Bulma had been watching him in interest from the corner of her eye. It seemed that she and her prince were similar in more ways than either one would have openly admitted. Most often, the warrior woman plunged her hand through her enemy's chest and kept its heart for a souvenir by eating it. Her prince had only bit the organ and then destroyed it. She liked to keep trophies from all of her kills. It was time to demonstrate why they called her a demon. She looked at her opponent with a malicious gleam in her sapphire orbs.

"Do you want to see the wrath of a real demon?" She huskily asked the razajin standing in front of her, patiently waiting to be put to his death. "I am nothing more than an animal."

The demoness grabbed the disgusting lizard by his throat and pulled him closer. She ran her tongue over her pearly fangs and bit down on his shoulder. Her teeth sinking in and ripping away a huge chunk of its flesh. She repeated her ministrations, only this time, she kept her teeth in the warrior's body and drank away his crimson life force. There was nothing she enjoyed more than the taste of blood. Bulma drank her enemy's blood whenever she had the opportunity. This single reason is why so many saiya-jin warriors had told horror stories of being on a purge with the infamous woman.

Vegeta watched his Captain drink the creature's blood. He felt his stomach turn at her actions. He assumed this is why many saiya-jins had told horror stories. Now, he'd seen it with his own eyes. He had always known there was something different about Bulma. He'd always imagined her to be too dainty to do such a demonic act. It aroused and disgusted him at the same time. He watched intently as she severed all the lizard's limbs from his body and listened to his screams of agony as she tortured the creature. After witnessing such a gruesome scene, he had no doubt in his mind that she was capable of taking care of herself.

"I love her," Kakarot spoke as he walked up next to his prince's side. "Sometimes I wish she wasn't my blood relative. I'd screw the living daylights out of her. Her primal instinct is beautiful. That's what you call a true saiya-jin. You're a very lucky man, Vegeta."

The future king watched his future queen bathe in the blood of the razajin. It was true. She was absolutely gorgeous. Even soaked in crimson, she was still the most beautiful saiya-jin he had ever set his eyes on. Kakarot was right. He truly was a lucky man. Only a fool would not want her for his own. It was too bad he would have to kill her one day. Beautiful as she may be, there was no way he was letting a woman rule his kingdom. That was his right and his right _only_.

* * *

Bulma was in the middle of giving orders to her subjects when her brother came up behind her with some important news.

"Radditz has been scratched." Kakarot said frantically not wanting his older brother to die.

"What?! Do you have any antidotes?"

"We had to give them up to the weaker soldiers. We knew how you didn't want to lose any men on this mission."

"Yeah, well, from now on, their lives are not important. Let those son of a bitches die. I will not have my antidotes wasted on them just because they're too weak to defend themselves. Let the _real_ warriors use them." She dug through her first aid kit and dug out a few antidotes. "He's going to need more than one because he has a higher power level. Make sure you inject these into his bloodstream. It will fight off the infection. Hurry!!"

Kakarot took off as soon as he was administered the medicine and listened to the instructions from his older sister. He just hoped that he would be in time to save his brother's life.

* * *

Radditz was leaning against a boulder with many of the soldiers surrounding him while Kakarot went to get more antidotes. It wasn't long before his baby brother returned with the syringes of antidotes.

Kakarot rushed to his brother's side. Just as he was about to inject the needle into his brother's arm, Bulma showed up and pushed him out of the way. Vegeta followed closely behind. "I'll do this. Kakarot, I need you and Vegeta on the front lines, please. That goes for all of you insignificant scum as well! Get your asses out there!" She injected the needle into his vein while the others scattered from the area. "I'm so sorry, Radditz."

"Don't say sorry. It was those damn razajins. It's not your fault that they have poisonous talons. Don't put yourself down."

"If I had only been there to protect you, this never would have happened!"

"You can't always protect me, Bulma. Your mission is Vegeta. Not me. I know how much you love _all_ of us. Even Vegeta. For what reason, I'll never know. I've never met a bigger asshole in all of my life. Though, I am pretty bad, myself."

She chuckled as she stabbed the second needle in his arm.

"My pride is wounded but at least I'm still alive," He growled. "Now don't touch me!" He snarled as he got up and shot out into the battle field to continue fighting.

"Brothers," she growled. Bulma looked up just in time to see Vegeta about to be killed from behind by a giant ball of energy. She quickly jumped to her feet and rushed towards the area where her betrothed was fighting. She sent a huge beam of her own to counter the blast and send it spiraling in the other direction. The same razajin that had sent that blast was quickly advancing on the prince and she tackled the beast to the ground just as the prince snapped the other creature's neck he had been fighting. "Vegeta, quick! Get out of here!"

"Don't give me orders, woman! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me! My father is a fool for even making you come on this mission. All you'll do is get in the way! Now leave me alone!"

She plunged her hand through the razajin's chest and ripped its heart out. She ate the offending organ and pushed the carcass off of her as she jumped to her feet. Bulma was beyond angry. Another monster was about to kill her betrothed and she jumped in the way, catching the blow it had reserved for Vegeta. Bleeding out of every pore in her body, the demoness stood to her feet and snarled, "Now you've _really_ pissed me off!"

Bulma stood and gathered enough energy to obliterate the entire planet. She concentrated on focusing that energy as her body levitated off the ground. She was preparing to do her special move.

Kakarot saw her stance and proceeded to warn everyone to get back on to the ship.

"I'm not going anywhere," Vegeta growled.

"Please!"

"Why?" He snarled.

"Bulma's going to destroy the whole planet!"

"What?!"

"She's angry! There's no stopping her when she's in this kind of rage! We need to get out of here before she kills us, too! We don't have time to fool around!"

"What about her?!"

"VEGETA!" A furious Bulma bellowed. She beckoned him towards her with a simple movement of her finger. Her blue eyes met with his obsidian depths. "I'll be fine. Shinigami has given me powers that no saiya-jin can ever imagine. I have used this move on thousands of worlds. I have long since perfected it. I also have the ability to breathe in outer space like a Cold. Shinigami has transferred some of his traits to me. I am pure saiya-jin but I have the abilities and traits of a Cold. I will be okay."

"I didn't come over here to hear your life story, woman! If I wanted to know I would have asked Kakarot."

"SILENCE!" She growled as her rage increased causing the blue aura surrounding her to become larger in size. "I need you to man the control center for me. I will be along shortly. Now listen closely. In order to override my voice, hack into the system and delete the voice commands. Rewrite the voice command using the command prompt and reset it so you can operate the system using your own voice. If you need help, Radditz is a hacking mastermind. Now go!"

He hesitated for a moment before boarding the ship.

"It's play time, now." She whispered into the lonely atmosphere with a herd of razajins running in her direction.

She was going to destroy the planet and be rid of this vile race.

Forever.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" Lord Frieza shouted as he watched the scene coming through on his unverisal transmitter. That damn blue haired saiya-jin was interfering in his plans again! He despised her with every ounce of his being! All of his best warriors were going to be gone in a matter of moments! How dare she! "Who IS that woman?! Why does she keep spoiling all my plans?!"

"That's Prince Vegeta's betrothed, Princess Bulma Shinigami." Zarbon replied with disinterest.

"Shinigami?" Frieza's interest sparked.

"No relation to your next of kin," The green haired warrior replied again. "Although, she has trained under his command for years and she despises saiya-jins and ice-jins. She wants to kill the prince and take over his kingdom someday. She is the most powerful saiya-jin on the planet and she could do it if she wanted to. Kakarot is her youngest brother, m'Lord."

"Kakarot, huh? So she is a third class?" Frieza curiously questioned.

"Far from it. She is a royal."

"How?"

"She is Zaynah Amani's spawn. The woman that Bardock had an affair with. The Queen's best friend. She was born two weeks before Zaynah was murdered by Celestra, Bardock's mate."

"Interesting," The white lizard grinned in delight.

"Sire?"

"Set a course for Vegeta-sei. NOW."

"Sire!" Zarbon quiped and ran off to change the coordinates to head to Vegeta-sei.

* * *

Vegeta jumped into the control chair and immediately started up the software and hacked into the computer's system. He was experienced in hacking thanks to Lord Frieza. The lizard had taught him everything he knew about messing up his enemy's technology. He overrid the controls to respond to his voice and immediately prepared for take off. "Check all systems," he spoke into the head piece. A prompt came up on the screen after detecting the change in the software. He authorized the change and continued with his mission to get off the planet. "Initiate launch sequence," He commanded as he typed in the coordinates to Vegeta-sei. "Preparing for take off in 3, 2, 1." On the other end, Bardock was preparing for their return home. The ship became mobile and was on its way back to their planet safe and sound.

* * *

The blue haired beauty watched as the ship took off and commented, "Good job, Vegeta. Now it's time for the real fun to begin. Say goodbye razajins."

She immediately powered up causing the large aura of energy surrounding her to swell to the size of the planet itself. Her eyes turned a pure white and flashed a deep cerulean before she released energy from every pore of her body. It was not long before she removing herself from the large surge of energy she had just created. The blue haired demon distanced herself so she could watch the fireworks. The cerulean flame engulfed the planet and caused a massive explosion which rocked the ship as it was exiting the atmosphere. Bulma latched on to the hunk of machinery as she watched the razajins turn to dust before her eyes.

"Razajins - 0, Bulma - The whole goddamn planet."

Victory was her's.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Anyways, what's up with Frieza all of a sudden wanting to go to Vegeta-sei? Hrm. I dunno. I guess you'll just have to stay tuned and find out, guys! Feedback is always appreciated!


	9. Truths Revealed

**Bloodlust**

**A/N:** Ok, so you will notice in this chapter that I have portrayed Goku in a completely different manner and that's because he's not Goku -- He's Kakarot. The saiya-jin that he would have been had he never bumped his head. But you'll notice that he still has the same mischief making ideals as Goku does. So anyways, it's been a while since I've updated and I know I'm nearing overdue for an update - so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

"MOVE!" The princess snarled as she made her way into the ship from the emergency door on the roof of the space vehicle that the Prince happened to be maneuvering. She ruthlessly pushed a few of her men out of the way so that she could make it into the control room to regain her position as Captain of the ship. She smirked as they all parted to the side of the halls as she headed towards her destination. After seeing the carnage that the demon princess was capable of, they did not want to get on her bad side.

She entered the control room in a whirlwind of rage and viciously tried to push the saiya-jin out of the seat that was intended for her to be sitting in. "Get up! I'm back on the ship so there's no longer a need for you to be occupying my seat! Now if you don't mind, MOVE!"

"No!" Vegeta snarled back. "You gave up your right when you decided to blow the planet to pieces! This is my duty now, always has been my duty, and if you think I'm moving, you're dreaming! So now if YOU don't mind, GET OUT!"

"How _dare_ you! I gave it up so that you could get your worthless asses off the planet! I did you a favor so now you can do me one and GET OUT OF MY SEAT!"

Vegeta removed himself from the seat but only to tightly grip the wrists of his future bride and stare her down menacingly with a scowl drawn on his usually handsome face. "Listen here, woman! I have been the leader of Frieza's purge missions long before you were brought into the picture so you sit down, shut up, and let me do my job. I am _your_ future husband and I will **not** tolerate such disrespect from the likes of you! Especially in front of _my_ men! So you can either fall in line or suffer the consequences at _Frieza's_ hand! Do you understand?"

The mere mention of that bastard lizard's name was enough to make her stop her angry tirade and quiet down almost immediately. She pulled her wrists out of his grip never breaking eye contact with the powerful prince. She defeatedly mumbled, "Fine. Have your way."

The prince let out the heavy sigh that he had been holding when she decided to back down. The last thing he wanted to do was hand over the princess to Frieza. Especially considering the fact that she was a member of his own race. He'd be betraying her on the deepest level, the way that his father had betrayed him by signing him over to Frieza as an infant. A silent apology burned in his obsidian depths just before they broke contact with her's. He allowed himself one moment of weakness by kissing her on the forehead before settling down in his seat. He decided that life would be easier once she was broken and bleeding at his feet as he refocused on steering the ship back towards Vegeta-sei.

* * *

"Asshole," she muttered as she left the control room to take her anger out on one of their unsuspecting men.

"He certainly is, isn't he?" Kakarot chuckled as he appeared next to his beloved older sister. "Not that you're any better yourself, sometimes. You've got quite the taste for betrayal and bloodshed, don't you, m'dear?"

"Every woman for herself," she sneered.

"And isn't it fortunate that you just so happen to be the strongest woman on our planet?" He asked.

"What's your point?" She asked suspicious of where her baby brother was going with this conversation.

"Well you know what's going to happen tonight, right?"

"No! What? Tell me!" She demanded fiercely.

Oh, how he loved causing trouble. "Prince Vegeta is going to take a concubine to his bed tonight because he completed another purge successfully. He always celebrates that way, y'know. Shouldn't it be you he takes to his bed instead of some girl from his father's harem? After all, you saved his life on several occasions today and you're the future queen!"

"Saiya-jin creed forbids us to be together and you know that, Kakarot!" Bulma snarled in response. "There's nothing in the saiya-jin creed that says he can't take concubines to his bed but there's nothing in the creed that says I can't take care of that problem, either!" She spoke maliciously as she thought of many torture methods that she could practice on the concubines. "There's no way I'm allowing any more **whores** to get their grubby paws on MY mate!"

Kakarot snickered in delight at the carnage he would be witnessing tonight. There was no way that he was missing that for the world. If he knew his sister, and he did, then she would be torturing the girls in the _worst_ way possible. Even more disgusting and degrading than what she had done to the raza-jins. "Now there's the saiya-jin that I know and love!" He spoke proudly. "I just hope you can keep your head when Frieza starts bringing _other_ princesses around to try and tempt Vegeta away from you. For some reason, he's got it out for you, Bulma. He does not want you and Vegeta to be together or even alive, maybe."

"I don't have anything to worry about, Kakarot. If I know Vegeta, I know that he _despises_ cross-breeding with other species and surely the people of Vegeta-sei will **not** want an _outsider_ to take over the throne. They'll want a saiya-jin and that saiya-jin will be me. **Nobody** is taking that away from me, Kakarot. No one. Not even Vegeta, himself. He'll be dead the night of our consummation and I'll have his bastard child as my trophy! Don't you worry about Frieza, either. His time is coming. **Soon**," She stated fiercely before she stormed off leaving a very confused and astounded saiya-jin.

* * *

Frieza was focused hard on a being who had pale white skin, bright crimson eyes, and a lavendar dusted saiya-jin tail as he meditated Vegeta-sei into his mind. He had been trying to target his nephew for the past hour to try and get some information on the blue haired female that seemed to be getting in his way as of late. He reached out telepathically to the planet to try and get into his nephew's head when he ran right smack into a wall. The lizard growled in mental frustration as he fought his way through the barriers of the being's telepathic block. A visible smirk appeared on his face when he had a connection.

'_Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite nephew..._' The emporer spoke into the hybrid's mind.

Shinigami had felt a slight tingling sensation in his head but hadn't paid much attention to it which allowed easy access for Frieza. He had figured it may have been Bulma trying to get in touch with him telepathically and dropped his guard. Now the voice of his uncle invaded his mind and made him shake with rage.

'_Uncle Frieza, to what __**displeasure**__ do I owe you?_' Raien replied in disgust.

'_Now now,_' Frieza scolded, '_You shouldn't talk to me that way. What happened to mommy may just happen to you if you're not careful, little one._'

'_I've been to hell and back,_' He snapped, '_There's nothing you can do to me that would possibly frighten me._'

'_Really? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind giving me a little information on a certain blue haired female that you just so happen to be training and has taken your name._'

'_What do you want to know?_' Shinigami asked with interest.

'_Well, for starters, I'd like to know her power level. My scouter has been fussy lately and hasn't been letting me read it. Besides that, she seems to keep it well hidden and I know the read out isn't correct. I can sense that she has more power than she lets on and you will tell me her inital read out. _**Right now**_._'

The hybrid chuckled at his uncle's apparent frustration with Bulma's power level. Honestly, there couldn't be an accurate read to Bulma's power level seeing as it increased a little more each day. Her power had doubled from her purge since she had completely destroyed the entire planet and released so much energy that she had brought herself close to death making her strength increase immensely. '_I honestly can't give you an accurate read. Her power increases so fast that it's hard for me to pinpoint it. I can give you a proper estimation, though. Seeing as she just returned from a purge and brought herself a hair's breath away from death, it has doubled. She was at 5,000,000. Now she seems to be around at least 7,000,000._ _My pupil is quite the prodigy._'

Frieza was shocked that a saiya-jin could rapidly achieve such power. Especially a woman, no less. It seemed that he would have to take matters into his own hands. '_It seems that she would be a wonderful addition to my collection, wouldn't she dear nephew? I mean, I already have Vegeta, why not take his mate, too?_'

Shinigami's heart stopped at the thought of Frieza enslaving Bulma to do his dirty work. He growled in response knowing that he could not allow such a thing to happen. '_I can't let you do that!_'

'_I don't think you really have much of a choice, Raien. You may have been my sister's spawn but there's no way that you have as much power as I do and I don't think it would be a wise idea for you to challenge me. Unless of course you actually have a death wish_.' Frieza snarled.

'_Then take me instead because you know as well as I do that _**I** _am the one you really want. You've been after me since the day I was born and here I am, willingly offering myself to you to do with as you please, Lord Frieza._'

Frieza sinisterly smiled at the thought of having his nephew in his possession. The one being that he had been trying to locate for quite a long time. He accepted the offer without any hesitation. '_Done. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. See you soon, nephew._' He cackled before exiting from the hybrid's mind.

The halfling let out a deep breath he had been holding and sighed, "What the hell did I just get myself into?"

* * *

"Bastard," Bulma spat as she entered the control room.

Vegeta looked up for a second and replied, "I'm sorry. Were you referring to me?"

"Yes," She hissed.

"That's funny," He quiped in response, "Last time I checked I have a father so therefore I can't be a bastard. Unlike you."

Her eyes widened at his remark and she snapped, "I do too have a father! How dare you!"

"Really? You call someone who left you for dead in the most barbaric town on our planet a father?"

"It wasn't his fault," She replied sadly.

"How could it not have been his fault? He did it. Your mother was murdered by his mate so you sure as hell can't blame it on her!"

"You don't exactly have the greatest father either, y'know! Your's handed you to Frieza!"

"Frieza's intentions weren't to kill me back then. It was because of him that I am the beast that I am today. Yes, he hates me now but that's because I eventually learned defiance and fought him every step of the way. When I was younger, he was my sensei and my escape from the weak bastard that you call King. Frieza's training prepared me for the leadership role that I was destined to claim. So if it wasn't for him, I'd probably be exactly like my father. Pathetic."

The blue haired woman remained silent taking in all the information that her betrothed had spilled. It made sense. He was one of the strongest saiya-jins she had met. His mental state seemed a lot stronger than others. Not a lot could shake the saiya-jin prince. Not even her violent acts on Rastadon had affected him in the slightest. Then again, that was due to the fact that he had witnessed more brutality in his life than one person should. "Celestra's jealousy consumed her and caused my father to abandon me. That's why I say it wasn't his fault. If he didn't, she would have murdered me without a second thought. Shinigami found me before anyone could lay a hand on me. He took me in and trained me and when he found out how powerful I was, he offered me to your father as a peace offering."

"Is that how you believe you became the princess?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

"Its the truth," Bulma stated matter-of-factly.

"It's a lie," He hissed.

She turned on her heel at his answer and harshly asked, "What do you mean?"

"That's not how we became stuck in this predicament. Radditz has been feeding you that lie since you were very young. You were a princess before you were even born. Zaynah told my mother and my mother told the King. He immediately had your blood tested and once he got the results he was looking for, he declared that you would become the next princess of Vegeta-sei. Bardock couldn't take the fact that his mistake would be worth more to the people than he was. He tried to get Celestra to murder you but she refused knowing what would happen to her if she had murdered a royal. Therefore he snuck you out of the house that night and left you for dead. He hoped that some unfortunate fool would stumble upon you and eat you or something of that nature. Shinigami found you and brought you to my father. He severely punished Bardock for such an act and allowed Shinigami to become your legal guardian and raise you into the warrior that you were meant to be."

"Then I suppose I should be thanking Celestra for letting me live."

"Yes, you should. Not that it will matter in a year, anyway."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"One year from today is our consummation night. The night I kill you."

"I think you've got that backwards, Vegeta. That throne is just as much mine as it is your's now that I know the truth. I deserve it more than you." She growled as she stepped dangerously close to the other saiya-jin.

"You deserve nothing," He snarled in response.

"I've lived through just as much hell as you have! How dare you say I don't deserve anything!"

"You don't know hell until you know Frieza," He stated quietly.

"You seem to forget that I was also trained by an Ice-jin. He can be just as ruthless as his uncle. It's because of him that I have to live with the fact that I have the blood of a Cold running through me. He may have not altered my genetics to turn me into an Ice-jin but just knowing that the blood of monsters runs through my veins is more than I can take. Just because I have incredible power, I have to become everyone's favorite experiment. It's enough to make sure that I can't ever sleep at night. I'd like to see you try living with that," She growled as she walked out of the control room and slammed the door leaving an emotionless Vegeta.

* * *

**A/N:** Next Chapter: It's the next day and the ship touches down on Vegeta-sei. What chaos is going to ensue? I don't know you'll just have to stay tuned and find out! Review, as always!


End file.
